


Mortification

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ginny's morning-after glow is horribly ruined in the form of Ginny's family.





	Mortification

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Fun little flufflet. Thanks MUCH to oldenuf2nobetter (AKA mum) for the wonderful beta in record time.

 

 

Harry’s chest was more defined than she remembered. He’d filled out quite a bit, thanks to Auror training, and it was quite easy on the eyes. And head, she thought, happily snuggled against his muscular, furry chest. Last night when he’d whipped his shirt off and tossed it aside, she’d been momentarily brain-dead. Ginny had stood there for a good few moments and just stared, much to Harry’s hilarity.

This morning she gloried in the feel of it, running her hand over all that muscle. She never thought she’d care all that much. As long as it was Harry, she didn’t mind what he looked like. She’d never even realized how gangly he really was until they’d met up last night and she’d seen his new body.

That’s what happens when you’re gone for a long time. People change. Luckily, their passion for each other had not.

She came home to London last night after six months away with her Quidditch team, the Hollyhead Harpies. Every day away was a mix of wonder and torture at the same time. She loved Quidditch, but she loved Harry more. 

The ring on her finger sparkled, catching the light from the window of her flat and she smiled. Another thing that had changed when she got home last night.

Harry had surprised her with a romantic dinner. She knew he hadn’t cooked, though he didn’t say otherwise, and was thrilled with the candles and music and flirtation after such a long time away. After their meal, they’d snuggled on the couch in front of the fire for a good long time, trading kisses and fondling each other lightly, building up the tension between them until Ginny was moments away from jumping him right there. Before she had the chance, however, Harry had pulled out a small box from his pocket and showed it to her.

“I bought this while you were gone,” he’d said lightly.

“What is it?” she’d asked.

“Take a look,” he replied with a smile.

Inside the little black box was a ring. Not just any ring, but a large diamond set in a platinum band. Her heart had stopped for a moment and she looked up at him in disbelief.

“I love you, Gin,” he said warmly, kissing her forehead. “Will you marry me?”

Of course she’d said yes. And then the clothes had come off, the embarrassing moment where she’d stared at his pectorals for longer than truly necessary had occurred, and then they’d broken some records and probably some laws through the night. 

Now, staring at her ring, she felt the contentment she hadn’t had time to feel the night before. She wiggled her finger and grinned as the ring sparkled merrily at her, as though winking. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

His voice was husky from sleep and rumbled from his chest where her head still lay. Her grin widened and she snuggled closer to him.

“Very much,” she replied, kissing his chest. “It’s a doozy, Mr. Potter.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry replied. “It took me forever to decide which one I wanted. I thought the salesclerk was going to bash my head with one of the trays after a while.”

She giggled and sat up, staring down and her now fiancé. She liked him like this best; all rumpled and satisfied. He had a content look to him that was rarely there, except after one of their marathon nights. She decided then that she was going to make it a personal challenge – to make Harry smile as often as possible. He didn’t do it enough. 

“I’m glad your head is still intact,” she said, running her fingers through is thick black hair. 

“Among other things,” he said with a grin. “The clerk could have just as easily kicked me in the balls.”

“That would have been very bad,” she replied, throwing her leg over his middle and straddling him. “I would have had to hurt her.”

“Well, everything still works,” he said, resting his square hands on her hips. “As proven by last night.”

She chuckled. “And how about this morning?” she asked wickedly. “Up for another round?” She punctuated that comment with a sultry roll of her hips on his groin. He didn’t have to verbalize a reply; his body answered for him. He squinted his eyes at her, no doubt trying to see her better. She leaned forward a bit and her hair fell around her face.

He let out a contented sigh and ran his hands up her body. “Kiss me,” he ordered lowly. She leaned down, pressing her center even closer and he hissed before she covered his mouth with her own

It was like all her favorite things rolled together. Flying, eating, laughing, and drinking all rolled into one when she kissed him. Everything that made her happy was right here in the form of his mouth caressing hers. He arched his hips against her and they sighed.

He angled his hips and was ready to enter her when there was an insistent knocking at the door. She groaned, not in a pleasurable way, and sat up. 

“I’ll go kill whoever it is, and be right back,” she said before leaning down and giving him a smacking kiss. She hopped up, stretched her back, and grabbed his shirt off the floor. She glanced back in time to see him rub his face with one hand and pull the sheet back up with the other.

She smiled and left the bedroom, practically skipping to the door. She’d get rid of her visitor and hurry back, ravish her fiancé, and eat food. Sounded like a good morning to her. She pulled the two sides of Harry’s shirt together, gloried in the manly fragrance of him, and pulled open the door a little.

“Ginny, dear!” her mother said happily, unceremoniously shoving the door open. Ginny gaped as her mother, father, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope Clearwater, George, Ron and Hermione trooped in and gave her kisses and hugs hello.

Her mother was chattering away but Ginny paid no attention.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in what she hoped was a cheerful voice, cutting her mother off in the middle of a sentence. 

“We came to say hello, dear,” Molly replied, looking around her flat. “We wanted to surprise you with breakfast. We haven’t seen you for so long, you know.”

Ginny smiled weakly and hurried past her family to head them off from going into her home any further.

“That’s nice,” she said, surreptitiously looking behind her and making sure the bedroom door was still closed. “But I just got out of bed and I’m a little fuzzy-brained. Maybe we could postpone until lunch?”

“You look plenty awake to me, sis,” Ron said, wrapping his arm about Hermione, who was looking at her shirt curiously.

_Bugger._ Hermione might recognize Harry’s shirt. Ron wouldn’t, because he was oblivious.

“Is that a man’s shirt?” George asked innocently. Ginny glowered at him and clutched the shirt tighter. Molly, luckily, didn’t hear him.

“I’ll just take the food to the kitchen, dear, and get started,” she said briskly. _No! The dishes from last night are in there!_ “Why don’t you go get some clothes on and we’ll-”

“Are you coming back to bed yet?” Harry’s voice called out from the hall. “Murder doesn’t take that long, does it?”

A horrible silent stillness fell over the entryway as all eyes focused on her bedroom door. She silently prayed that Harry would just stay in the room.

“Got company, Gin?” Bill asked, giving her a sly glance. All eyes turned and looked at her.

She opened her mouth but only a squeak came out. The door down the hallway opened and everyone’s head jerked in that direction. Ginny closed her eyes.

_Oh, please God no._

“Do I have to come help?” Harry said, stepping out of her room with only a sheet wrapped around his narrow hips. He looked up and froze, seeing her entire family staring at him.

No one moved. It was like a moment out of one of the moving pictures Harry sometimes took her to. 

Harry paled and looked at her in horror.

“What on earth is going on here?” Molly demanded. Neither Harry nor Ginny could speak.

“Dear,” Arthur said. “I think it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Ginny groaned and buried her face in her hands before dropping them and walking over to Harry, who had gone from pale to bright red. 

“Mum, Dad, everyone,” she said in a high voice. They all looked at her. Molly looked like she was about to explode. “Ah, this is not how I wanted to tell you.”

“Tell us _what?_ ” Molly said in a dangerous voice. “Are you pregnant?”

“What? No!” Ginny gasped.

“No, Mrs. Weasley, we’re getting married!” Harry said quickly. Molly’s jaw dropped and all the Weasley men’s eyebrows rose up to their fiery hairlines. 

“Married?” Hermione repeated, looking between them.

“Yeah,” Ginny said, raising her hand to show her ring. “Harry proposed last night.”

Ginny was then bombarded by females as they rushed over to grab her hand and have a look. Molly had burst into tears and had her face buried in Arthur’s chest.

“My baby! My baby’s getting married!” she sobbed.

Arthur was giving Harry a look that plainly said they’d be having a conversation in private while the younger Weasley men watched their wives and girlfriends in bafflement. 

“What is it about weddings that makes them all mental?” George asked, scratching his neck. 

“I don’t know,” Bill replied. “But now we don’t have to kill Harry.”

“Oh, I think we can rough him up a little,” Ron replied, giving his best friend a grin. “They’re not married yet, after all.”

“Yeah, you haven’t tied the knot with Hermione either,” George said. “Do we have to be her honorary brothers and whoop your arse?”

Ron took a cautionary step back and said no more. 

Ginny looked over at Harry, who looked torn between amusement and embarrassment. Her hand was passed around, goggled by the women, and she stood there and let them even though she really wanted to but on a pair of jeans. She grinned at her fiancé and mouthed, _“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too,”_ he replied silently, standing there only in a sheet with his broad chest on display and a goofy grin in place. Even through her mortification, she’d never been happier.


End file.
